Incredible Loneliness
by Agent Yoko
Summary: Chapter 1 has been revised again, and all the other chapters(2-4) have been made into seprate stories(well, kinda).R&R!!!


Yokomon52:Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Bakura's Yami would be nice, Seto and Yugi would be good friends, and Pegasus' goons would have been fired a LONG time ago!  
  
Seto: You have my full approval on the last thing!  
  
Yokomon52:Yippee!!!! A supporter! *starts chasing Seto in the background*  
  
Bakura: *sweat drops* Riiight... well, err, enjoy the show!!!! Oh, and yokomon52 is always open to reviews, even if you didn't like the story. CONSTUCTVE CRITICIZIM!!!  
  
Incredible loneliness  
  
Bakura sighed as he walked into homeroom. "Another day of being here without any friends." He mumbled softly as he took his place in class next to Yugi. Although he tried to make his expression look blank, but there was more on his mind than anyone could ever imagine. Today was the 7th anniversary of his mother's death. Even though the memory hurt, he tried hard to remember what happened as closed his dark brown eyes. It all happened so fast, he recalled as the memories came flooding back to him.  
  
~flashback~   
  
"Mama, let's go!" The eight-year-old Bakura said to his mother who was practically an exact replica of him except, she was an albino, not to mention the obvious female/male differences.   
  
  
  
"Hold on, Bakura. I have to..." His mother started to say.  
  
"Have to what, Mama?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Bakura, call your father," His mother said weakly as she started to crumple to the ground. Bakura's father traveled as an archeologist sometimes, but was currently working in town.   
  
"Mama, Mama! Wake up!" Bakura shouted through tears to his mother's crumpled up body.  
  
Even though he was only eight, he luckily knew to dial 911 and his father's work number.  
  
After just three hours, though, she was already dead from heart problems.   
  
~ End flashback ~   
  
"Hey Bakura, wake up! It's time for lunch!" Yugi shouted, making Bakura snap back to life.   
  
"Oh. Thanks, Yugi." Bakura said quietly. Oh, boy, Bakura thought. Today's lunch was Squid Noodles. Squid Noodles was their name for these grayish-bluish, sticky, and very nasty tasting noodles, and Bakura had forgotten to bring his lunch.  
  
After school was out (not to mention fighting back a hurl from Squid Noodles), Bakura took the little bit of money that he had saved up and went to the flower shop to buy a single red rose to put at his mother's grave. Walking to the cemetery, he thought about everything that had happened to him since then; moving, moving again, and moving for the third time in his life. Now he was a transfer student that had started going to Domino High two weeks ago, on September 2nd, his birthday.   
  
He was too busy thinking to notice that Yugi and his friends had been watching him, and that they even heard the prayer that he said as he laid the rose down on the grave.   
  
While he was walking back home, he overheard Yugi and his group talking about him.   
  
At first, he was surprised to see all of them still near school, but then he looked around and realized that the Turtle Game Shop was nearby, and Yugi and Joey were always dueling, but then it hit him that the owner looked a lot like a much older Yugi! 'Maybe they're related...' he thought.   
  
He was going to say hello to them, when he heard what they were saying.  
  
  
  
"I really don't think we should know that, you guys," Tea was saying, obviously guilty, because she was very sensitive to other people's problems.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, well I still think that the reason why he's so quiet is because he's a stuck up Brit!! I mean, I've hardly ever heard him talk, and I've never seen him smile!" Joey was practically shouting. Bakura put his head down and quickly elbowed past them.  
  
  
  
"I think he heard that, guys," Yugi told his friends.  
  
  
  
No sooner had Bakura heard them say that about him say that then he bumped into the two school bullies.  
  
  
  
"Hey, bro., I think the new kid needs a flying lesson. How 'bout you?" Said the smaller one to his older brother.  
  
  
  
"I think you're right, man!" Said the Bulky one, and with that, he picked Bakura up by his collar and flung him up against the wall of a building near the school.. After that, they continued to pummel him and pound him like a karate king to a punching bag, but every time he would get hit, Bakura would surprise them by continuing to get back up, and take another hard blow.  
  
  
  
"Joey, Tristan, you guys go help him!" Tea exclaimed to them.   
  
"No way am I getting beat up over that lousy Brit!" Joey replied, and Tristan nodded.  
  
  
  
"Well, at least go get an adult!" Yugi shouted at them.  
  
"Alright, already!" Tristan said, throwing up his hands in mock-frustration.   
  
"Drama Queen," Yugi sighed as the two disappeared into the already-forming crowd. Of course, when the new transfer student with the looks of a wimpy albino is in a fight with the two biggest guys at Domino High, and still alive, a crowd is gonna form.   
  
  
  
In about five minutes, Joey and Tristan had managed to get the first adults that they could find, who just happened to be a teacher and the principal. Just before the larger bully was about to make the move that could possibly KILL Bakura, the teacher that Joey and Tristan found stopped them.  
  
  
  
"Hold it boys!!!" The principal shouted.   
  
After she took the brothers in the direction of her office, the teacher walked over to Bakura and said, " Mr. Ryou, are you all right?"   
  
While she helped him up he replied, "Yes, I'm fine." And with that, he stumbled home like a drunk sailor.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"All right, kids, settle down. Before we begin, I should tell you that Bakura Ryou will be out today due to a serious incident yesterday, and I will need someone to take him his homework. Any volunteers?" That was the first thing the gang's homeroom teacher asked in the morning.   
  
  
  
"I will!" Tea offered.   
  
  
  
"All right, then, Miss Gardner. You'll need to take his homework to this address," Their teacher said as he handed Tea the address for Bakura's house.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
On their way home from school, Tea glanced at the address. "Hey guys, isn't this part of town where all the wealthy people live?" She asked. Yugi checked the slip of paper that had the address on it.   
  
  
  
"I think you're right, Tea," Yugi told her.   
  
  
  
"No surprise there," Joey mumbled. Tristan nodded his head in agreement, and both of them got death glares from Tea and Yugi.   
  
  
  
"All right, here's the address. Let me take it up to him." Tea told her friends.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Bakura said as he answered the door. "Oh," He said stiffly as he narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was.   
  
  
  
"Uh, Bakura? I have homework from all of your classes," Tea said quietly and slowly.  
  
  
  
"Homework? I don't know if I should be thanking you or not..." He said. "Hey wait a minute...do I have so much homework that it took five people to carry it?!" He exclaimed as he saw the rest of the gang behind her.   
  
  
  
"Hm?..Oh! No! They came with me just because..." Tea answered him, her voice trailing off at the end.   
  
  
  
"You know, I heard what your friends said about me," Bakura said, stiffly. "But, I guess I should expect it," He said, looking down at his feet.   
  
  
  
"Why's that? Tea asked   
  
  
  
"Well, I've gone to five different schools, and at every one of them, kids treat me differently because I don't talk much, so I've never made any friends," Bakura answered her.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Bakura, I had no idea..."Tea said softly.   
  
"It's all right. Oh, and thanks for the homework. I think, anyway!" Bakura said with a sweet smile(A/N: I wuv his smile..) . "See you tomorrow!" Bakura shouted as he smiled and waved before going into his house.  
  
  
  
'Nice smile.' Tea thought as she started to walk home with her friends.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Later on, as he was drifting off to sleep, Bakura said to himself, "Maybe I will make some friends after all. I hope I don't have to move anytime soon!"   
  
  
  
The End  
  
Yo! Thanx for reading! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic, and if you are reading this my first EVER fanfic to be accepted! I hope you like it and even if you hate it, I would like a review, so I can improve my stuff!  
  
Thanx!!  
  
Yokomon52  
  
7/30/03  
  
Okay, The only real reason why I revised this was because I did terribly in a contest, and I needed to make myself feel better. Please use that little blue buttom down there to tell me what you think about this. I wrote it at the very beginning of 6th grade, if not earlier. 


End file.
